1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for use on each of opposite sides of a drawer to guide movement of the drawer into and out of an article of furniture. Such assembly includes a support rail to be attached to a furniture side wall, a pull-out rail to be attached to the drawer, an intermediate rail between the support rail and the pull-out rail, running carriages which hold load-transmitting running rollers arranged between the rails, and a driving roller for controlling movement of the intermediate rail. The driving roller runs on flanges of the support rail and the pull-out rail. The intermediate rail has a U-shaped profile or a double T-shaped profile, each profile including upper and lower running flanges and a vertical connecting web. All of the load transmitting running rollers of the running carriages are situated within the running flanges of the intermediate rail. The support rail and the pull-out rail have at their sides U-shaped profiles with horizontal connecting flanges and horizontal running flanges, the connecting flanges being broader than the running flanges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of pull-out guide assemblies are known with which a drawer can be pulled from the body of an article of furniture over the entire length of the drawer, with the drawer still being anchored to the support rails on the sides of the body of the article of furniture. With so-called differential pull-out guides which comprise three rails on each side, i.e. a pull-out rail on the side of the drawer, a supporting rail on the side of the body and an intermediate rail differentially running between the two other rails, structure is provided that ensure that the three rails are always in correct position to each other. Such structure, for example, may be driving rollers connected to the intermediate rail and running on flanges of the pull-out rail and the support rail.